


Three things I would never forget

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: AU, CaMilo is canon change my mind, Camus trata de ser buen novio, M/M, Milo es una cosita hermosa, No Beta, Self-Indulgent, Slash, en español obviamente, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Tres cosas que Camus jamás olvidaría sobre Milo, sin importar lo triviales que fueran./AU; Slash/.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Three things I would never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic originalmente publicado en fanfiction.net en 2018 bla bla bla... Andamos a media mudanza de los trabajos completos y ya quiero morir. SOS.

_**I. Café** _

A Milo siempre le había gustado el café, sobre todo en invierno, cuando la nieve caía en las calles de la ciudad y las noches era más largas y silenciosas.

Camus había descubierto eso cuando eran meros compañeros de trabajo, y por eso, años después, nunca se olvidó de prepararle un buen café a su pareja durante las mañanas de frio que pasaban juntos en su departamento.

* * *

_**I** _ _**I. Uñas** _

Ciertamente, para ser un hombre cuya arrogancia nacía de su intelecto, Milo también era un narcisista de su imagen.

Tanto, que el baño que compartía con Camus estaba repleto de productos de belleza, en su mayoría shampoos y aceites para el cabello; pero en el fondo del tocador, estaba el secretito del peliazul.

Un frasco con esmalte rojo.

Milo solía pintarse el dedo índice durante los fines de semana, y se quitaba el esmalte antes del día Lunes. Camus sabia que su pareja amaba sus uñas pero que no tenia el valor de ir con ellas pintadas al trabajo.

Así que el francés siempre se aseguraba de llevar una botella de acetona cada que iba al supermercado, para que nadie descubriera el secretito de Milo.

* * *

_**III. Palabras y silencios** _

El griego no era un hombre que se guardara las palabras, independientemente de si eran groseras o poco adecuadas, virtud que, si bien lo metía en problemas de vez en cuando, también lo convertía en un confidente muy valioso para todos su amigos y familiares.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de admitir que algo lo lastimaba o incomodaba… Milo no decía palabra.

Quizás era un trauma de relaciones pasadas, Camus nunca lo supo porque Milo jamás quiso hablar de ello y el galo respetaba el pasado de su pareja.

Pero con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Camus sabía que, si nadie charlaba con el heleno, este terminaría ahogándose en sus penas.

Camus siempre buscó una forma de hacerle saber a su pareja que podía contar con él, que podían hablar sobre sus sentimientos y temores sin vergüenza alguna.

Y no hubo una sola vez que no supiera la razón tras la tristeza de su amado, ni hubo tampoco una sola vez donde no hiciera algo al respecto.

Incluso si el responsable era Camus mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que no lo hayan odiado.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
